Nenealo
by Raumoverca
Summary: Nenealo (Harry) reminisces as he prepares for his Bonding ceremony. He remembers the extraordinary events that lead to this moment, and to the Elf that became his Melda Heru.
1. It Begins

Nenealo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Lord of the Rings. But someday…

Authors Note: This story is unbetaed, and is my first fic. So I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Nenealo means Water Spirit in one of the Elves languages, I don't remember which. It is both Harry's name, and what he refers to his race as.

Enjoy

* * *

Nenealo stood within his chambers, nervously straightening his dark blue ceremony robes. He was finally bonding with his mate today, something he had never dreamed would happen. Not because he had thought his mate would not want him or even because he had thought his mate did not exist like his Melda Heru had. No, it was simply because for a very long time, he knew nothing about mates, sex, or even love.

He laughed softly to himself, the pure, sweet sound a hint of his inhuman origins, if one had missed the silver veins that glowed slightly along his soft, pale skin, or the jewel tone eyes not found in nature. More than that, the ice blue hair that nearly brushed the ground when he stood, and his pointed ears sealed the deal. There was no way this beauty was human.

Honestly, though, when he thought back to the beginning of it all, he was sure that if his mate had been anyone else, anyone less stubborn, bull headed and desperately lonely then his Melda Heru, they would have given up on him long before they had reached this point in their relationship.

But perhaps this is a tale best told from the beginning. And what a tale it is…

~ Flashback ~

The heavy presence of magic hung thick above the small, broken body of his favored child one the bank of the river. It was he that had pulled this child from the cold, damp chamber that he had nearly died in, after the young fire bird had assured him that he would see to it the others got out safely. It was he that had healed the old injuries the boy suffered that the bird's tears had not been able to fix. It was he that had determined that his child's duty within that world was finished, and his favored need not suffer there any longer.

So he had pulled this son through Between, and guided him to this world that had opened readily to them, the Beings that ruled it curious and welcoming of them. His child would have a place here. He would be as safe as they and their children could make him, they had promised. He used pieces of Between to fix his child's broken body, and even he could not make something from nothing. Yes, his child would no longer be Human, would no longer be any recognizable being, but that was fine. He would still be welcome in this world, where he would not be in any other.

Now his child was mostly fixed. Between the fire birds tears, and the pieces of Between he had woven into his child, the only injuries left were not life threatening. Still, it was best if they were treated. He gazed down at his small son, ice, water and pure starlight making up much of him now, and vastly changing him. His once tan skin was now pale as the moon itself, his raven hair the color of glacial ice. His bright green eyes now matched the bright gems they had once been compared to, and his rounded ears now curved gracefully to delicate points. They were somewhat Elf-like in appearance, though he was clearly no Elf. He was a water creature now, Magic decided. He was not strictly confined to residing in it like merfolk were, thankfully. No, he could easily reside on land, so long as he returned to water for three days each month.

But enough admiring him, he does need help. He would likely die if left here alone, despite his major injuries being healed. Reaching within his favored son, he grasped the child's Gift, twisting and pulling just right. A silvery stag burst into existence, and upon Magic's instruction, went looking for help. Magic, now satisfied that some help would come soon, allowed himself to be returned to his own world. His child would be happy here eventually, the Beings promised to see to it. They would look after his little water spirit now.

A few short hours later, as the sun reached its highest point in the sky, a small party of Elves arrived on the rivers banks. The silver creature they had been curiously following faded from existence and they found themselves alone but for a strange, slightly glowing child and a slowly fading presence of immense power.

"_What is a child doing on our border?"_ One said, as he and one other dismounted and moved towards the child on the shore, signaling the other three to stay put.

"_I know not, but the little one appears to be injured. We cannot leave the poor child here, it would not survive." _His partner stated, as they reached the small child's body.

"_We must take the little one with us. Once it is healed we will be able to figure out what to do." _The first decided as he knelt to lift the injured child.

A closer look at the odd being showed it was most likely male, and very young for whatever he was. He did not appear to be human, the slightly glowing silver veins in his skin showed that much. It also meant he was not Elven, nor Hobbit or Dwarf, and certainly not Orc. The tiny boy was not like any race they had encountered before. They could only hope that the Healers would be able to treat the boy when they arrived back in Rivendell.

Lifting him, the first was surprised at how light the little one was. Far too light to be normal for his size, he thought. Worry fell in a heavy weight upon him, and with a quick glance to his partner; he was once more in his saddle. Arranging the boy before him in a position he hoped would cause him the least pain, he gave the signal to return home with all speed.

~End Flashback~

Nenealo smiled in amusement. His memories of his arrival in this world and the first weeks in Rivendell were not his own of course. He had not been conscious for those events, and after waking, he had not remembered that he had ever lived anywhere besides this world, or that he had ever been Human rather than Nenealo. Indeed, to this day he still did not remember the world he had come from or the life he had lived there. Ulmo had told him it was an unhappy one that was destined to only be more so if his Father had not chosen to remove him.

Ulmo… He had firmly placed himself as a father figure to Nenealo from the start inspite of his initial fear of the Vala. Indeed it was Ulmo who had promised Father he would look after Nenealo. It was he who had explained the world in Nenealo's dreams, it was he who has given him a background and a name despite the rocky start they had gotten off to, going so far as to claim Nenealo as _his_ son in order to explain his differences to the Elves. Magic was Nenealo's Father, but Ulmo's patience and kindness had earned him the title Ada that he had insisted on…

~Flashback~

Child was at peace. The calm, quiet, floating sensation that filled him made it hard to think, but that was fine with him. He did not have much to think of now anyway. He was sure he had a name, but his mind refused to grasp it, let alone anything else. So for now he was content to drift the water world soothing away both thoughts and fears.

Quiet chuckling filled the water around him, not so much heard as felt but still enough to startle Child from his drifting.

_So you do like this world. I had thought you might. It is why I brought you here in your dream._ A man's voice stated within his mind as a large form with white eyes wearing sea green armor started to appear before him, silver grey hair and long beard floating slightly in the water. _We have much to speak of Henig. You have much to learn in the short while that your body will take to sleep and heal._

Child was no longer drifting in peace. No, Child was now quite frightened. He could not remember ever encountering anyone quite so big. And the white eyes were quite scary. Of course Child did not remember anything really, so it was not much of a surprise to him that he could not remember meeting someone like this before.

The large man sighed. _Now is not the time for fear young one. There is much you must know before you wake. Thankfully you have nothing to unlearn, it will help._

He moved towards the small boy, only for him to try to move back. He chuckled slightly as the little one flailed before going end over end. Lifting the small boy into his arms despite his struggles, be seated himself upon the sandy sea floor. Placing the now limp with fright boy into his lap, he touched his mind and slowly began teaching.

It had taken Child nearly a week to get over the fear he felt towards the man he now knew was one of the Valar named Ulmo, King of the Sea. He had also learned that the Valar were god like beings that had aided in the creation of this world and now watched over the people for their Father Eru, the God of all worlds.

And that was just the beginning. In the two weeks that followed he had learned of the land his body rested in, and of the people that lived there. Manners, languages, history, and so much more, until his mind felt like it would surely burst from being too full.

It was finally at an end though. His body was to wake soon, and he found he was reluctant to leave. He was just starting to enjoy the much older man's presence and now he would see him no more. Child wished he could cry in his dream.

Ulmo sensed the little ones distress, and laughed. _Surely you did not think this was all you would see of my, Henig. You must return to water at least three days each month or you will grow sick and Fade. We will see each other again._

He set the now six year old boy before him and rose from his seat. _Now there are just a few things left to do. You need a name, and you need a past, we cannot have you just appearing out of thin air can we._

He smiled slightly at the boy's quiet giggle. _We will also need to explain what you are… Well, it should be a simple and believable story. Your power of water, the need to return to it for a time to survive, your somewhat Elf like appearance, the odd glow of your veins, and your near immortality. The simplest explanation would be to say you were my son._

_But Lord Ulmo, I already have a Father._ Child protested. _Surely he would grow upset if I claim someone else._

_I think Magic would understand __Ionneg__. He would not disown you for doing what was best to ensure your survival._

_I… I suppose… You are right… Alright, if you do not mind, we can say that._

_I would not have offered if I did mind, young one. I shall be your Ada in this world. It will give me an excuse to see you often, and keep my promise to your Father. _He paused a moment before continuing on. _You are my son, I have never spoken to you of your Nana, and you were injured in an encounter with Orcs while exploring a short way from the sea shore. You managed to escape back into the sea, but lost consciousness and drifted before washing ashore where they found you. I was unable to reach you, and so asked Orome to send one of his creatures to find help nearby. The stag that lead them to you was his._

_That seems simple enough to remember. I hope your family does not mind you adopting me. It will make them my aunts and uncles as well after all. But what will my name be?_ Child was excited. Everyone else had a name. Everyone but him, that is. Now he would have one as well.

Ulmo smiled at his sons' excitement. _They do not mind Ionneg. You were welcome in our world, and you are welcome in our family. Never fear that you we will turn you away._

_For your name Henig, I have had one picked for you since our first meeting. But I have waited until now, when you agreed to be my son, before giving it to you. You are my little Nenealo. You are my little Water Spirit._

_Nenealo… I like it. It is my name, and it is what I am. Thank you for everything Ada._

_I will see you soon Ionneg. For now, you need to wake else you will sicken and Fade away from water. They do not yet know you need to return to it._

And just like that Nenealo woke for the first time in Rivendell.

~End Flashback~


	2. Rivendell

Rivendell

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, neither of them.

Important Author Note: Wow, I never expected this much interest so quickly. Thank you all so much. As thanks, here is the second chapter a whole week earlier than planned. Don't expect this to happen too often though, as stated in my profile school keeps me extremely busy so I fall behind schedule more often than not.

A few explanations from last chapter:

There are 14 (15 if you include the baddy Melkor) beings that make up the Valar. The Valar are more or less Middle Earths version of Angels. Not really, but close enough. They helped shape the world and now they watch over it. There is more to it than that, but you can research it yourself if you are interested.

Ulmo is the King of the Sea. He is one of the strongest of the Valar (second only to the King, Manwe, in fact), and is a bit of a recluse. He prefers his palace in the sea to anything on land, though he does use the waters to spy and eavesdrop on the people of Middle Earth in order to keep up to date on everything. I figured since the sea is his domain, he would be the most likely to get involved with a new water creature, especially one like Nenealo.

As for Orome, he is Lord of the Forests. So it makes sense that they stag would have been his messenger.

Lastly, Harry. Harry does not remember being Harry. I am not sure if he will later or not, my storyline will work either way. All he knows right now is that he was originally from another world, and a powerful Being called Magic that claimed him as his child brought him to this world for safety. Magic entrusted him into the Valar care, and Ulmo stepped up.

Okay, done. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Nenealo sighed as he looked out of his room, _his room_, into one of Rivendell's many gardens. Those first days here had been difficult. Oh, it was not that he had been unprepared for life here, or that he had forgotten his lessons or the language that was used here. No, it was nothing like that. It was because, although he was healed, he still had a ways to go before being fully recovered. At first, it took all the strength he had to feed himself…

~Flashback~

His waking was not a gradual one, nor was it a gentle one. No, he woke with a jerk, gasping for air that just would not come.

_I can't breathe!_ He thought, _why can I not breathe!_

_Relax, Ionneg; your spirit has been under water for quite some time. It is taking a few moments for it to adjust to breathing air. This will happen every time you move from land to water and from water to land. Your body cannot change instantly, after all even magic takes a few seconds to complete the change._

Slowly his breathing calmed and became steady. As it did, he finally took notice of himself. He was small... He had noticed in his dream, of course, but it had not really registered. Honestly, he was not sure of his age. He was young, of course, much younger then Ada, but how old was he in this small form. Not an adult, that was for sure. His skin was pale, almost unhealthily so, and where there would usually be blue veins in a person, there were faintly glowing silver ones in him. His hair was the palest of blue, like ice and was nearly as long as he was tall. And while he could not see his ears and eyes, he knew that they had changed as well.

But Ada had said that when he went to water a change happened…

_Yes, a change. It did not happen in your dream because it is not your spirit that changes; it is just your body. Your skin will turn a pale blue that is several shades darker than your hair in order to make you less noticeable in deep waters. Your fingers and toes will lengthen slightly and grow webbing to aid in swimming quickly. Your ears will change to those of merfolk, your gills will grow, and the starlight in your veins will fade._

_Oh, well that is not much of a change at all._ He huffed sarcastically. _How old am I?_

_Before or after you arrived here?_

_Both?_

_You were almost thirteen when your Father brought you here. The lives of man are so fleeting… When you were changed, you would have been left the same, almost one hundred thirty. But we, my family and I decided that you deserved a second chance at a childhood, a chance at a proper one. You are sixty in this form, a six year old in appearance because you will age as an Elf. That is Our gift to you. Use it well. It is a chance not often given, Henig._

_Will I have to stay with the Elves, Ada?_

_You will be happiest if you do. It will be easier for them to accept your differences; despite the fact that they are the oldest of the races they seem to have the most open minds. Also your soul mate is in Rivendell, although you will not know who it is until you are two hundred. He will know though, and you are a precious gift he had given up hope of ever receiving. Even if the Elves did not treasure children so, he would guard you well._

_I… I see. I will remain._

_There is one request we have of you, Ionneg. Please, do not cut your hair. It will be important later. Also remember, from now on if you wish to speak with me you must be in the water for our connection to work. It is through Orome that we are speaking now, and while he does not mind helping us he does not want this to become a habit either._

_Remember: Emergencies only, Henig._

The connection was cut just as an Elf entered the room; a room Nenealo just noticed seemed to be an infirmary. Nenealo moved to sit up, and the strangers' eyes went wide for a moment, before he rushed to assist.

"Please, Henig; do not try to move by yourself. You have slept for nearly a month and will surely be weak." He scolded gently as he propped Nenealo up on a few extra pillows gathered from the nearby empty beds. "Rest, I will return with food and Lord Elrond. He has been seeing to your care these past weeks."

And just like that, the stranger was gone.

It was several minutes later, maybe half an hour, before the stranger returned with a tray of food and not one, but three other Elves.

"Na vedui (At last)! Nolaquen spoke true, you have awakened. I had started to fear you would not. It is good you have remained awake this long, it means you are truly out of danger." one said with a small smile as the first, Nolaquen apparently, sat beside Nenealo to help him eat. Nenealo did try to feed himself, of course. But his hands shook too much to do so.

~End Flashback~

Of course, they had needed answers next. They could not, in good conscious, wait to find out who he was and where he was from. Not if there was a chance that he had worried parents searching for him. Also, he may have had a bit too much fun with revealing his Ada. But in his defense, their reactions had been amusing.

He also met his Melda Heru for the first time. Though, as Ada had said, Nenealo had not known it. His Melda Heru had though…

~Flashback~

"This," gesturing to the blond to his left, "is Glorfindel. He was the leader of the party that found you. And this," gesturing to the dark haired one on his right, "is Erestor. He is my closest advisor. I am Elrond, and you have spent nearly a month healing in my home. I have tended you in that time and I must admit it was a struggle at first. I have never before seen anyone quite like you before, Henig."

Nenealo nodded, fiddling with his spoon without really eating, feeling suddenly shy. He was not used to being in the presence of anyone beside his Ada.

Elrond walked further into the room, and sat on the other side of the boy while Glorfindel and Erestor stayed near the door. He was reluctant to question the little one so soon after waking, but they really needed answers. He had been here a month already; surely he had a worried family waiting for his return. They just could not afford to wait any longer.

"I wish we could give you more time to rest before asking questions, but we need to know, Henig. Let us start with an easy one. What is your name and age?"

"I am Nenealo, and I just turned sixty." He said, so nervous that his voice was almost too low for even them to hear.

Elrond fought down another smile even as the child's age surprised him. It had been so long since a child was last in Rivendell, and even nervous this one was adorable. His age should not have surprised him though; it was more than obvious that this child was not human. "Do not worry, child. You have nothing to fear from us."

"But what were you doing out there on your own? You're far too young to be allowed out alone." Glorfindel asked from his place by the door. He looked horrified at the thought of him being out alone.

Nenealo twisted his fingers together nervously, fighting down panic. He wished Ada was here to do the talking. He was not used to so much attention on him at once. "Ada was busy, and so was everyone else." He whispered. "I only wanted to walk on the shore; I had never gotten to before. I thought I was close enough to be safe still… I… I didn't even see the bad monsters coming. And then I woke up here." He said, looking at Lord Elrond with wide, slightly scared eyes.

"So you do have family nearby. Who are your parents? Do you know where they are?" This time it was Erestor that spoke.

"It's just Ada and me. He never talks about Nana." He said with a sad smile that was odd and painful to see on such a young face.

"Who is your Ada then? Where can we find him?" Erestor asked once more, with patience born of dealing with Elladan and Elrohir one too many times.

Nenealo gave them all an odd look. "Ada is in the sea of course. Where else would he be?"

"The sea?" Elrond asked, slightly bewildered. "Who is your Ada, Henig?"

"Ada is Ulmo, of course!" He said in a tone that said quite clearly that he thought it was the most obvious thing in the world, and just what he thought of their intelligence levels for not having figured it out before.

"I see…" Lord Elrond said faintly. Of all the answers that he had expected, that was not one of them. That any of the Valar had children… That one of them had ended up here injured, they were difficult concepts to grasp. There had been cases in the past of people claiming that they were the child of one of the Valar, of course, and he found that he was inclined to believe this little boy if only because he had never seen a being quite like him before. "Of course he is."

"I need to go back into water soon, or I will get sick… Is there somewhere nearby I can go?" Nenealo asked.

"Will you be returning to your Ada?" Glorfindel asked gently.

He shook his head, "Ada says that for now it will be better if I find somewhere on land to stay. But that I need to remember that three days a month need to be spent in water or I will start to Fade. He will not tell me why I should not come back…"

"There are many places nearby that should work." Erestor broke in, "In fact, I see no reason why you could not stay here until your Ada calls you back home. That is, of course, if Lord Elrond agrees." All eyes turned to Elrond.

He spent a long moment looking at the beautiful, ethereal little boy before him, before turning his eyes to the other Elves in the room. Nolaquen had finished feeding the child just moments ago, but the Healer was still sitting close to him, hovering protectively even as he waited for Elrond's decision. Erestor, his closest advisor and head of his household staff, seemed intrigued by the boy, likely curious about life in Ulmo's palace. He would probably spend the coming days in the library hunting for answers between his duties. As for Glorfindel… he had hardly taken his eyes off the child since he had entered the room. It had not been the same curious interest that had captured the others. This was something else entirely. He would need watching in the coming days.

The last thought startled Lord Elrond, before a smile came to his face. It seemed he had already made his decision. "It will be nice to have a child in Rivendell again." He admitted.

~End Flashback~

And so it had been decided. And Nenealo had started his first stay in Rivendell. But they were talking about him. When did anything to do with him ever remain simple, easy and straight forward?


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings (Do I really have to keep doing this?)

AN: Sorry for the longish wait. I was researching and information gathering (translation: I got distracted reading fics when I should be writing.)I make no excuses for it. If you need information on my progress with story chapters, check my profile. I keep a list of chapters and stories there and my progress on them. I try to keep it updated on if a chapter is in progress, being edited, or complete. Posts will usually be made every other Wednesday; unless a chapter is overdue then it will be posted as soon as it is finished.

Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, this story has a lot more interest in it then I thought it would.

Enjoy!

Changes

Nenealo shifted restlessly before moving out to his garden to sit. Time had seemed to slow to a crawl now, as the ceremony drew closer. Sitting beside the fountain he gazed up at the sky as his mind turned to just a day after he woke, when they took him down to the river so he could rest.

~~ Flashback ~~

After the three had decided that Nenealo was to stay in Rivendell, he was ordered to get some more rest while they went off to Elrond's study to speak more about all they had learned from him.

The next morning, Nenealo had woken to Glorfindel sitting beside his bed, watching him with a rather intense look in his blue eyes. Honestly it was slightly creepy, and if he had not already known that no Elf would ever harm a child he would have been quite frightened of him in that moment. As it was, the look quickly vanished once Nenealo opened his eyes.

Glorfindel stood and smiled down at him, "You mentioned needing to spends some days in the water else you would fall ill. Lord Elrond has asked that you be escorted down to the river within the valley. As I myself am free at this time, I shall take there, unless you have objections to this."

Nenealo was silent for a short moment before nodding in agreement. "I have no objections. I do not yet know anyone else, save Lord Elrond and the healer. And both are likely quite busy."

He hesitated before pushing himself up to sit on his bed. He wondered if he should warn him that his appearance would change once he entered the water, but his somewhat mischievous nature reared his head, and he wanted to see this Elf's honest reaction to him. With that thought he shifted his bare feet onto the floor and tried to stand.

Glorfindel watched the child as he tried to stand. Already he could tell the little boy would not have the strength to walk all the way down to the river. Stepping forward quickly, he caught Nenealo as his legs gave out under him and held him steady as he changed out of the sleep shirt he had been wearing. The clothing that had been laid out was just a simple pair of brown trousers and a plain white shirt, though Glorfindel had no doubt work was already being done to make him much finer clothes to wear when he was well again. Once he was dressed, though he ignored the shoes, Glorfindel lifted him into his arms. He flashed a bright smile at the little boy and said, "It looks like I will be carrying you there. Are you certain you will be safe in the water alone?"

Nenealo scowled up at him as he started out of the room, he seemed far too cheerful about having to carry him. How much trouble would he get in for maiming him? He sighed, really it was not Glorfindel's fault Nenealo was in a bad mood because he disliked being so weak. "I will be fine. The water will restore me far more swiftly than any other method of healing."

"Ah, that is good than. As much as I enjoy carrying you right now, it is a sad thing that you were so injured that it was necessary to do." Glorfindel said as he walked down a long staircase. "It is not often anyone goes down here. There is rarely need for anyone to visit the river. We understand that you will need to do so each month, but because you are so young Lord Elrond wishes you to take someone with you when you must go. We would hate for something to happen to you and not be aware of it because you came down by yourself. We will trade off watch over the days that you are here, so someone will always be here."

"I don't think that is really needed… Ada would not let anything happen to me in the water."

"We know that is likely, but this is really just to make us feel better. Children are a rare and precious gift for us; we do not want to take even the smallest risk that something happened to you that we could prevent." By this time they had reached the bottom floor and exited the building through a side door. A path lead through a dense stand of trees and he could see the river bank straight ahead.

Nenealo sighed. This would be his first time seeing his body's changes in the water, and he had to admit the thought of it was making him nervous. What if they threw him out because of how different he was from them? Sure they had not done so yet, but then he did not look too different from them other than his skin and hair. When he entered the water…

Ok, so the fear was a bit irrational. Ada had said that they would not turn any child away, and Ada would not lie. But that did not keep him from being afraid.

They had reached the river bank by this time, and Glorfindel placed him on his feet keeping hold of him a moment to steady him. He turned to smile at him a moment before quickly stripping off the clothes he had just moments ago changed into. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at that and debated with himself for a moment if it perhaps he should take all the watches himself. He found he did not like the idea of others seeing the boy like this, however irrational these thoughts were. All thoughts quickly stopped for him though, the moment Nenealo's feet touched the water.

The moment Nenealo's feet touched the water, he started changing. His skin darkened to a shade of blue just a few shades darker then his ice blue hair, and the glow in his veins went out. His fingers and toes lengthened slightly and webbing grew between them. And his ears, they were hard to describe because he had never seen any quite like them before. He had never seen anyone like this child before, there was no doubt in his mind now that this boy was indeed Ulmo's son. There was no other explanation for him.

He was very cute, Glorfindel decided. And he knew that Nenealo would be beautiful when he grew up. Until then, Glorfindel vowed that he would protect that little boy with everything he had. No harm would come to the young Vala on his watch, and nothing would taint his innocence. And maybe, just maybe, when the little Vala was grown… Maybe he would choose to stay with Glorfindel.

~~End Flashback~~

Nenealo shook his head in fond exasperation. He had not known of Glorfindel's vow for many years. But really that he had made such a vow came as no surprise to him. Glorfindel had always been obsessive when it came to his safety. He was rarely without at least one of Glorfindel's men shadowing his every move. And then only when Glorfindel could not be spared to do so himself.

At times it had been annoying. He had come so close to tearing his hair out in frustration more times than he could count. But when he was older, and had started to travel to see the other Elves… Well, Glorfindel had all but begged Lord Elrond to be allowed to accompany him. It had seemed even then that everyone but he knew some secret about Glorfindel, and that had been another source of frustration that he found amusing now. But still, once they had started on their way to Lothlorein he had never been so grateful for Glorfindel's borderline paranoia where he was concerned.

AN: Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I wanted the change to happen for the first time this chapter and the time skip to him being a young adult next chapter. So you get to see the start of Glorfindel's obsessive and overprotective attitude towards Nenealo here. And while something will happen to push them together soon, it will not be all smooth going for them and there will be a point where they break up and Nenealo gets with someone else. I'm stuck on where to go from there in the plot. No big deal though, that is a ways off yet.


End file.
